Amy Duncan
Amelia Amy B. Duncan (nee Blankenhooper) is the Duncan children's mother, matriarch, and Bob's wife. She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born. She is portrayed by Leigh Ally Amy Duncan is the Duncan children's mother and Bob Duncan's wife Teddy appers to be their favorite because they always compare P.J to Teddy(but it turn's out that they never actually been legally married aftera con man married them). She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born, although at one point she was nervous about leaving Charlie alone with the rest of the family ("Study Date"). She is just like any other mother in the world. She loves and cares about her family, and entrusts them with their baby, Charlie. But at times she is shown to be quite self-centered, and often tells the rest of the family about her TV spotlight in college, when she was a reporter. Amy is also shown to overwork, which causes her to talk babyish even when Charlie's not around. Because of this, Teddy tells her that they need a break from Charlie, and that they should go on a date. Amy takes Teddy's advice and goes to a Mexican restaurant along with Bob. ("Baby Come Back"). Amy hires a pretend family in a show in her work to beat her work mate Fran which shows that Amy Duncan is embarrassed by her family and their lack of talent ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). Amy is occasionally shown to be a bit of an air head, she is also highly competitive, even over trivial things and less special opportunities, such as being on TV or singing in front of a group, go to her head ("Kwikki Chick", "Charlie Goes Viral", "Charlie Shakes It Up!"). She is also often shown to be strict. Personal lifeEdit Amy used to be a mascot called Whammy in her high school. She dislikes a barbarian mascot who always slams her down with his fake axe ("Double Whammy"). She goes back to work, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But Bob Duncan falls down the stairs and hurts his butt, so PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of the baby. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but in the end his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay ("Study Date"). Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded ("Baby Come Back") Amy suddenly becomes textmates with Ivy, which makes Teddy jealous ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming and Teddy wants to give them the best day ever ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). It shown that she and Bob are different from regular parents since they punish Teddy and PJ by dancing awkwardly ("Duncan vs. Duncan"). It turns out that she and Bob weren't legally married but they remarried ("Snow Show, Part One", "Snow Show, Part Two"). She dated Bob Diddlebob before bob.Bob Didle Bob introduced her to Bob . She still has poetry letters from him it turns out they are the only ones she got in highschool. ("The Break Up"), ("Ditch Day") n Baker. Category:Family Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Adults Category:Residents of Denver